Princesa Del Olimpo
by laumeli.Cullen
Summary: Qué pasaría si la bella que todos conocemos no fuera una simple humana sino algo muchísimo más poderoso…. Bella la hija del gran y poderoso Dios del Olimpo bientada, 3 años luego de Luna Nueva... hay capítulos con lemmon
1. Prefacio

Qué pasaría si la bella que todos conocemos no fuera una simple humana sino algo muchísimo más poderoso….

Bella la hija del gran y poderoso Dios del Olimpo Zeus….

Princesa Heredera del Olimpo pero aun así enamorada perdidamente de Edward nuestro Vampiro… Qué pasaría si Edward le hubiera dado un último regalo a Bella que ni este se imagina, quien para sacar su dolor escribe y canta

¿Qué pasara con los vampiros, Humanos y Dioses?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica SM**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 La verdad nunca dicha y el gran Maximiliano **

**POV Bella**

_QUERIDO EDWARD_

_Desde que me dejaste han pasado casi 3 años, en 3 meses cumpliré mis 21, estoy en la universidad estudiado 2 carreras a la vez, una para mí y otra por ti, estudió literatura y también estudió Música, cuando te fuiste comencé a escribir canciones, me inspiraba en nuestra relación, en lo que nunca te pude decir, y en lo que tengo ahora, por ti cambie mucho, cuando salí del instituto me aleje totalmente de mis amigos, incluso del metamorfo de Jacob y los de La Push, no quería tener más de lo que ya tengo que me recuerde a ti, suficiente tengo con 2 imágenes constantes de ti._

_Hice nuevos amigos, Ana Henao, tiene 21 años ya cumplidos, nació el 3 de febrero es mi mejor amiga tiene el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules, es un poquito más baja que yo, pero ama la moda y la decoración por eso decidió estudiar Diseño de Interiores y Literatura; Cristina Mejía tiene 21 años, nació el 5 de Marzo ella es ligeramente más alta que yo tiene los ojos negros como la noche al igual que el Cabello, a ella le encantan los carros, pero de todas maneras es muy femenina, ella trata siempre de estar a la moda y de tenerme en la moda, ella estudia Diseño de Modas , nos conocimos el primer día de la U y nos hemos vuelto inseparables, Alejo Álzate tiene 22 años nació el 7 de Mayo, tiene el cabello rubio, y los ojos azules, a él le encanta el futbol, es muy deportista y también ama la música pero como algo más pasajero, él estudia Derecho, aunque la verdad no sé cómo va hace, ya que parece un niño es un mini Emm es increíble, aunque no sé porque le digo mini ya que es mucho más alto que yo y tiene muy bien sus músculos, por último mi otro mejor amigo es Santiago Cardona, tiene 22 años nació el 20 de abril, él es increíble, siempre está a la moda, pero es muy recto él estudia Medicina tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, es el chico Playboy junto a Alejo, pero bajo esa mirada frívola con la mayoría de mujeres se esconde el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, juntos somos los más populares de la universidad… Universidad de Oxford (si entre en Oxford)._

_Todos somos estadounidenses y tenemos un gran secreto que entre nosotros compartimos, todos somos Dioses lo que nunca te dije Edward es que mi madre y mi padre son los llamados "Dioses Griegos" … sí aunque suene descabellado soy una diosa, y para aprender todo lo necesario para formar parte del Olimpo, debía pasar un tiempo con los humanos, todos somos hijos de dioses, Ana, es la hija de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y de Heracles, el gran héroe, Cristina es la hija de Hebe diosa encargada del mayor néctar entre los dioses y Eros dios del amor sexual y la belleza, Alejo es hijo de Temis la diosa de la justicia y Ares el dios de la guerra, Santiago es hijo de Afrodita la diosa de la belleza y la fertilidad y de Asclepios, dios de la medicina y por último estoy yo hija de el gran Zeus, el rey de los dioses el señor del trueno, y la diosa Hera la reina de los dioses, diosa del matrimonio y la familia, lo que me convierte a mí en la Princesa del Olimpo, pero gracias a mis admirados tíos (nótese mi sarcasmo) Poseidón y Hades debo vivir en este mundo aunque lo único que me alegra es que te conocí… y que me diste el mejor regalo que en algún momento pudiera pedir._

_Los pequeños herederos del Olimpo… así es Edward tenemos 2 hermosos hijos, Edward Anthony Zeus Cullen y Renesmee Carlie Hera Cullen… son unos niños increíbles, aunque en este momento se encuentren con mis padres, son mitad dios mitad vampiros, una combinación única, ya que si un vampiro es hermoso y una diosa también (ante los ojos de los humanos) imagínate como son nuestros hijos._

_Me encantaría que los conocieras, ese es mi mayor sueño, ya son unos adultos, un "híbrido" de humano-vampiro detiene su crecimiento a los 8 años, pero un "híbrido" dios- vampiro lo detiene a sus 3 años, dentro de poco vendrán a estudiar junto a mis amigos y a mí, ellos lógicamente saben todo acerca de mis hijos y los adoran como sus sobrinos…_

_Aunque no debería… aun te amo y seguiré disfrutando el tiempo que me queda en la tierra antes de asumir mi lugar como Reina del Olimpo…_

_Te amo aun mi vampiro_

_Siempre tuya Tu Bella_

Suspire al dejar de escribir y en ese momento, era muy duro para mí que se hubieran ido, llego a mi lado Ana y me dijo

-Debes superarlo, desde hace 8 meses estas peor que nunca si tu padre se entera quien es Edward ten por seguro que lo hará sufrir como si fuera un humano por haber dañado a su princesa-cogió mi mano en señal de apoyo y me dijo - tienes que ser fuerte los niños llegan en 3 meses, sabes que conmigo siempre puedes contar, pero debes ser valiente para todo lo que sigue, pronto serás Reina y estaremos a tu lado en el trono pero aun así vienen grandes pruebas- luego me dio y un abrazo y llore como nunca lo había hecho necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba llorar todo lo que me he guardado por mostrar una fortaleza que en este momento no tengo, tenía que desahogarme por completo antes de que mis hijos me vieran, cuando por fin termine de llorar entró Cris y me dijo

-Bell's, el señor William te quiere ver, dice que es algo sobre un cd- me dijo y luego me miró a los ojos y continuo- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué significa el CD?- esa era mi Cris diciendo mil preguntas a la ves

-Nada solo que he decidido que hasta entrar al Olimpo aprovecho mi tiempo y mi pasión y grabare varias canciones de las que ya he escrito en estos últimos años, además que la verdad quiero…- no seguir hablando ya estaba hablando de más, Cris, Alejo y Santi no entendían cómo era posible que siendo la Princesa del Olimpo me ponía tan mal recordar, a un simple vampiro que aunque era inmortal no me merecía.

-Vas a decir que quieres que ese simple vampiro, escuche tu CD ¿no?- lo único que pude hacer era bajar la vista y luego ella dijo- por dios Bell's debes olvidarlo ya, él te hizo mucho daño, ni tu ni los chicos merecen llorar, sufrir o pensar en ese inmortal, de verdad Bell's, dentro de unos años serás Reina y no puedes permitirte que el pasado te atormenten y mucho menos que él te destruya tienes que concentrarte tienes que cuidar el Olimpo y a todos los humanos sabes muy bien que Cronos está esperando a que tu padre y tus tíos se distraigan para poder salir del tártaro.-dijo con voz muy seria

-Lose Cris créeme que lo sé pero no puedo manejar mi corazón, no puedo- dije totalmente desesperada, cuando vi que seguiría con su discurso me pare, las mire y les dije- estaré con el profesor William, si me necesitan me llaman al celular- salí prácticamente corriendo con la carta en mis manos, desde hace 2 meses vengo escribiendo cartas dirigidas para los Cullen con la esperanza de que en algún momento las lean, aunque la verdad creo que para cuando sea el momento yo ya estaré en mi trono en el Olimpo… antes de darme cuenta estaba en la cafetería.

-Profesor William me dijo Cristina ¿qué me necesitaba?- pregunte

\- A Isabela claro que si pasa te presento a él joven Maximiliano Zapata, él es el un agente de la disquera de la que te hable para grabar tu disco le mostré la canción- me dijo, Maximiliano no parecía mayor de 24 años, era increíblemente guapo, tenía los ojos negros y el cabello negro como la noche, su piel era demasiado blanca pero no tanto como la de un vampiro me tendió la mano y me dijo

-Mucho gusto como ya sabes soy Maximiliano pero dime Max- dijo mientras yo tomaba su mano y le decía

-Mucho gusto Isabela Swan- al tocarlo no solo sentí una gran energía sino que también una corriente, lo mire a los ojos y me di cuenta él era un Dios, y por como tomaba mi mano también sabía quién era yo- puede decirme Bella.

-Isabela, digo Bella, el sr William me habló mucho de ti pero nunca me dijo lo hermosa que eres- reí nerviosamente

-Gracias pero la verdad no creo que el profesor deba dar esa información- dije dándole a entender que recordara que "él es solo un humano"- entonces escucho mi canción- pregunte

-Claro que sí y me encanto me gustaría si no es mucha molestia escucharte cantar- me dijo y me sonroje- por cierto me puedes tutear- me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-Está bien y Claro que no hay ningún problema, porque no vamos al salón de música- pregunte muy cordialmente

-Perfecto-se giró donde el maestro y le dijo-muchísimas gracias profesor William no le quito más tiempo, puede continuar con sus labores- se levantó y luego me tendio la mano para ayudarme a hacerlo, era muy caballeroso ya que fue el quien me ayudo con la silla cunado me iba a sentar luego camino conmigo y cuando nadie nos vio entramos al salón de música y me dijo - increíble encontrarme en el mundo humano a la mismísima Princesa del Olimpo, su Alteza- dijo mientras hacia una leve inclinación

-Por favor Max no hagas eso, en este momento soy una chica más recuérdalo…. ahora enserio ¿te gusto mi canción?-pregunte saliéndome del tema.

-Claro que si me encantaría escucharlo personalmente- me dijo

-por supuesto- cogí el micrófono y comencé la pista que llevaba en mi iPod, me coloque en la mitad del salón y comencé a cantar (corazón bipolar Paty Cantú)

_Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,_

_La cruda que me pesa la física y moral_

_Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal_

_Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento_

_No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar_

_Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar_

_Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama_

_Pero antes muerta que me veas así_

_Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí_

_No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero_

_Y luego tengo que llorar_

_Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero_

_Y quiero regresar ah..._

_¿Cuál es el final?_

_Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo_

_Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno_

_Tú me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal_

_Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama_

_Pero antes muerta que me veas así_

_Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí_

_No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero_

_Y luego tengo que llorar_

_Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero_

_Y quiero regresar ah..._

_¿Cuál es el final?_

_Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento_

_Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento_

_Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah aah_

_No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero_

_Y luego tengo que llorar_

_Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero_

_Y quiero regresar ah..._

_¿Cuál es el final?_

Termine cantando, mire a Max y él lo único que hizo fue aplaudir cada vez más fuerte

-¡WOW! además de hermosa muy talentosa-me dijo haciéndome sonrojar, no entendía por qué Max me hacía sentir esto, aunque claramente era muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando Ed se me acercaba- estas segura de que quieres cantar profesionalmente- termino diciendo un poco dudoso

-Así es Max quiero aprovechar los últimos años que me quedan antes de por fin ir al Olimpo y creo que está es una buena forma.

-Perfecto pero necesitare mínimo 10 canciones contando está con nombre, letra, pista, todo y lo necesito rápido hace aprovechas los 4 años que te quedan- me dijo muy entusiasmado.

-perfecto si quieres mañana te las paso-concluí no quería retrasar las cosas.

-claro, por mí no hay problema así que mañana nos veremos- luego miro al rededor hizo una reverencia y me dijo- hasta mañana Alteza, me encantara pasar tiempo contigo- dijo mientras salía del salón, cuanto me gustaría poder enamorarme de un dios como Max y olvidar por completo a Edward Cullen.

…Al Otro Día….

Tenía lista las canciones que cantaría, ya tenía 10 canciones listas para grabar

Corazón Bipolar- la canción principal y nombre del disco, la cual fue la que escucho MaxSe desintegra el Amor- la cual canto junto a Alejo, aunque él me dijo que para su parte buscara a otra personaNo fue suficienteREDTú me cambiaste la vidaGoma de mascarClavo saca otro clavoNo te puedo OlvidarDivididaSuerte

Aun me da un poco de susto pero esto es lo que quiero, me vestí con unos vaqueros cafés claros, una camisa de abotonar adelante blanca, y un chaleco Café claro encima, ,me coloque mis accesorios me arregle un poco el cabello y me coloque unos tacones cafés claros, cerrados delate cuando estaba en Forks, había dejado de lado mi manera de vestirme para amoldarme a la vida de Charlie Swan, "mi guardián" en la tierra, el cual se hizo pasar por mi padre, ya que él es un hibrido humano - dios, uno de los hijos de mi adorado Dionisio, el dios del vino, pero en Oxford me vestía como más me gustaba, uso muchos tacones, y no soy nada torpe como todos creían.

-Alteza- dijo Max

-Max por favor enserio no me digas así- le dije mientras me volteaba para verlo - aquí soy solo bella-le dije

-está bien bella-me dijo-¿lista para grabar?-

-lista- le dije

…

**3 meses después**

…

En estos dos meses ha sido increíble el avance que ha tenido mi CD Corazón Bipolar, había pegado muy bien en las radios e incluso ponían todas mis canciones aquí en el campus.

Me estaba preparando para una entrevista que tendría en la emisora y luego iría a comer con Max y mañana al fin vería a mis pequeños hijos y por la noche a celebrar su llegada y mi cumple años; en estos 3 meses me he acercado muchísimo a Max hace ya 2 meses que éramos novios me había pedido ser su novia y decidí darme una oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien igual a mi… y aunque no es Edward lo he comenzado a amar aunque nunca podre dejar de lado a mi amado vampiro…me di cuenta que Max es una gran persona, y que dentro de 4 años ira al Olimpo, ya hablo con su padre y este le dio la autorización para ir a los 28, al ser mi novio, él se había vuelto parte del gran grupo de los chicos populares, incluso comenzó a estudiar en la U, en la carrera de Biología Marina, al ser joven se había convertido en el galán del momento todos nos llamaban "el Galán y la Princesa de Oxford" como me decían todos los estudiantes, por ser la más popular sin la necesidad de ser mala con nadie.

-Hola a todos nuestros oyentes de ROX la emisora especial de la mejor universidad…- dijo Daniel, el encargado de la emisora- con todos ustedes tenemos aquí en nuestro set, a nada más ni nada menos que a la Princesa de Oxford, coronada por 2 año consecutivo, presidenta de los estudiantes y del comité de bienvenida, y además la cantante del momento….-hizo una pausa y coloco un sonido de batería- con ustedes ISABELLA SWAN ju-se escucharon gritos y aplausos y no solo del set - Hola Isabela- me pregunto un babeando un poco.

-Hola Daniel, por favor dime Bella, odio mi nombre completo-le dije segura

-Muy bien Bella pero tu dime Dani- asentí y el continuo - muy bien Bella ¿qué se siente tener tus canciones en las listas de todas las emisoras no solo inglesas sino europeas?-Pregunto antes de nada

-Pues Dani la verdad es genial siempre había querido crear mi propio CD y aquí estoy –respondí rápido ya que necesitaba decir mi información.

-muy bien Bella que nos querías comentar- pregunto Daniel al ver mi urgencia por decir algo.

-Bueno Dani quería invitarlos a todos a un concierto que llevaremos a cabo en la plaza central del campus mañana a las 500 p.m., como bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de este año en la U- dije tranquila mientras miraba a Max

-Muy bien bella creo que todos estaremos ahí, ahora Bella por ahí hay 1 gran rumor que quiero confirmar-dijo Daniel

-Y ¿cuál sería? - pregunte

-Es cierto que estas cumpliendo años el día de mañana- me pregunto por segundos me quede en shock y luego le dije

-Es cierto el rumor Dani, mañana estaré de cumple años- dije con una sonrisa forzada

-Muy bien entonces mañana te lo celebraremos como te lo mereces por eso ROX hará una fiesta luego del concierto para que celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra Bella- dijo antes de salir de aire

-Gracias Dani- le dije cuando ya había visto la luz apagarse

Salimos del set directo a un campo que había en la parte trasera del campus, en eso Max me hablo

-Bell's has estado estupenda… Te amo hermosa…- me dijo mientras me daba un casto beso, Max es mi gran apoyo el sabe TODO lo que paso con los Cullen y nunca me ha juzgado

-Te amo Max…- era verdad lo amaba aunque nunca de la manera que amaba a Edward

-Hable con mi padre preciosa y le dije que iríamos a presentar nuestra relación formalmente este fin de semana te parece bien o cambiamos la fecha

-Me parece bien- aunque todos los dioses en el olimpo sabían debíamos presentarnos formalmente ante todos…. Cosas de princesas- Pero por ahora vamos ya es tarde y tengo hambre- le dije y nos fuimos a comer luego llegue a mi cuarto salude a las chicas y me acosté algo me decía que el día de mañana sería realmente largo así que mejor comenzaba a descansar.

**POV Edward**

3 años, 3 malditos años han pasado desde que deje a mi gran amor, todavía me odio a mí mismo por haberle obedecido y haberla hecho más mía que nunca, pues el hecho de que cada que miro al cielo recuerde todo, no me ayuda, y no me mejora nada saber que por más que quiera no puedo recuperarla porque no sé dónde está, Alice hablo a casa de Charlie y este le dijo que Isabela no volvería y le colgó, nunca había oído a un hombre más enojado, pero claro yo había destruido el corazón de la mujer que más amo en mi existencia y su hija.

-Edward vamos nos admitieron por primera vez a TODOS y por todos me refiero a Emmett en Oxford vamos debemos despejar nuestra mente te amo y eres mi hermano pero si no lo hacemos juro que te mato y arruinare no solo tu auto sino también tu colección de CD's con todo el dolor que he sentido durante estos 3 años así que decide- dijo muy rápido Alice- "Emmett está muy emocionado, donde le quites esa ilusión Rose te va a matar"

Está bien Alice, aun así quiero ver esa U- le dije tratando de sonar bien aunque la verdad no lo estaba

-Muy bien mañana entraremos a Oxford, te amo hermanito- dijo mientras cerraba mi cuarto y mi ilusión de reencontrar a mi Bella, aun no puedo creer todo lo que le dije para protegerla, no puedo creer todo lo que hice con ella, Bella fue mi primer AMOR y mi primer mujer, aún recuerdo nuestra primera y única vez como si estuviera pasando…

**Flash Back**

-Ed, amor te puedo pedir un regalo de cumple años y me lo darías- me pregunto Bella cuando estábamos en su cuarto hoy Charlie tenía que trabajar por la noche así que era más tranquilo todo

-Claro que si mi Bella dime que quiere te daré lo quesea-le respondí rápidamente, yo le daría todo a la mujer que amo.

-Me lo prometes- dijo a lo que asentí- muy bien quiero que hagamos el amor, te quiero está noche aquí y ahora- me dijo mientras que me comenzaba a besar.

-Bella por favor puede que te haga daño- a veces era muy terca, no entendía que yo solo me resistía por su bien, en ese momento se quitó la bata que traía y quedo con un demasiado sexi babydoll color blanco que la hacía verse como un ángel.

-Edward confió en ti por favor- dijo luego se alejó un poco con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo- o acaso no me deseas y no te exito tanto como para estar juntos- lo único que hice fue besarla apasionadamente todo mi autocontrol se desmorono al sentir sus manos quitándome la camisa, comencé a subir el tono de los besos, hasta que no se en que momento quede totalmente desnudo y ella aun traía su hermoso y sobre todo SEXI babydoll el cual lo único que hice fue de un tirón desgárralo y comenzarla a hacer mía

**Fin Flash Back**

Aun después de tres años siempre que recuerdo ese momento siento un gran bulto en mis pantalones, por lo que tenía que calmarme si no quería que alguien se diera cuenta

"gracias hermano" escuche la voz de Jasper, al parecer había sentido mi gran deseo sexual, ahora solo me queda esperar hasta mañana a que empiece la universidad, donde estudiare Música, Alice estudiara diseño de modas, Rosalie Diseño de interiores, Emmett derecho (no entiendo por qué) y Jasper Psicología… LISTO PARA LA FUNCION

* * *

**Marieisahale**: Que rico que te guste...espero que te siga gustando

**Ale74:** Me alegra mucho que te guste que te guste el tema ojala les siga gustando... cualquier idea, opinion o duda... me comentan =D

Conejoazul: Aqui otro capitulo, tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda... pero NO PUEDO prometer nada, perfiero demorarme pero darles calidad que subir capitulospor que si, amo escribir y soy un poco perfeccionista, antes de subir un capitulo trato de leerlo hasta 4 veces...

**BESOS**

**dejen sus Review**

**LAU **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica SM**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Corazon Bipolar-Paty Cantu **

**Se desintegra el Amor- Paty Cantu y Benny Ibarra**

**No fue Suficiente- Paty Cantu**

**RED- Taylor Swift**

**Tu Me Cambiaste la Vida- Rio Roma **

**Goma De Mascar- Paty Cantu **

**No te puedo Olvidar- Anahí**

**Dividida- Anahí**

**Suerte- Paty Cantu**

**Begin Again- Taylor Swift **

**Capitulo2: El Concierto, Ness, Tony y los Cullen**

**POV Bella**

Hoy es mi cumple años hoy se cumplen 3 años de haber quedado embarazada del amor de mi vida, si lo sé es deprimente que lo mire así y más aún cuando tengo un Novio, escucho mi celular y lo reviso es un mensaje de Max lo leo y dice

*BUENOS DIAS PRINCESA FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, RECUERDA QUE HOY TE ESPERA UN GRAN DIA, PREPARATE, DENTRO DE POCO LLEGARAN TUS PEQUEÑOS Y LES DIREMOS JUNTOS SOBRE NUESTRA RELACION… SIN CONTAR EL CONSIERTO… TE AMO- MAX*

En eso sonó corazón bipolar, la canción que tenía de ring toné conteste sin mirar el número:

-Hola- dije

-Hola Bell's, feliz cumple años…- esa era la voz de Charlie

-Charlie… gracias…- continuamos hablando sobre cómo me iba con mi Carrera como cantante y con la U luego de colgar decidí ponerme de pie camine hasta el baño y me di un largo baño, me coloque una sudadera y una camiseta, con unos tenis y me recogí el cabello en una coleta, hoy seria lleno de preparativos para el concierto sin contar que Ana y Cris me arreglarían así que no había apuros, cuando Salí a desayunar me encontré con Ana, Alejo, Cris y Santi delante mío con una gran torta cantándome el cumple años, luego de eso llego Max y me saludo con un tierno beso, Max y yo nos fuimos a hacer los arreglos necesarios para el concierto, luego volví a mi cuarto lista para cambiarme, me metí al baño para relajarme con el agua tibia, cuando Salí del baño escuche mi celular, era un mensaje de Cris que decía

*BELL'S YA LOS CHICOS LLEGARON ESTAMOS CON ELLOS POR EL CAMPUS… TE MANDAN A DECIR QUE TE AMAN Y QUE QUIEREN QUE TE LUSCAS EN EL ESENARIO AHORA NOS VEMOS- CRIS*

Tocaron la puerta y cuando abrí era un estilista y una maquilladora, les pedí que dejaran mi cabello suelto en ondas y que mi maquillaje fuera sobrio y sofisticado, con tonos azules, ya que ese era el color de mi vestido, mis uñas estaban pintadas de un perfecto negro, largas y hermosas, me coloque mi vestido el cual era straple, y hasta la mitad del muslo, pero por encima había una tela de color azul porosa, que caía en forma de cola de pato y que llegaba hasta los talones, me coloque mis tacones, me coloque mis tacones Plateados de cintas, me coloque mis anillos, mis pulseras, mi collar, mis aretes y por ultimo me coloque la corona que le daba el toque de la "PRINCESA DE OXFORD", era muy sencilla pero muy linda.

Salí con dirección al campus y cuando llegue me encontré a Ana y a Cris que venían junto a mis hijos, Nessie es de mi estatura, los ojos cafés con un dorado en el centro, es igual aunque tiene el cabello color cobrizo y Tony tiene los ojos verdes, también con ese brillo dorado es una copia de Edward, menos en el cabello que es igual al mío, los cuales llegaron corriendo, luego de abrazarlos y darles besos a ambos les dije

-hola mis amores como la pasaron con los abuelos-

-muy bien mami de verdad oye te quería preguntar aquí es normal que hallan vampiros- me pregunto mi hija- dije porque viniendo vimos un aquelarre bastante grande con 7 integrantes-

En ese momento me quede inmóvil, pero pensé y me di cuenta que ellos nunca podrían ser así que después de unos segundos parpadee y les dije

No lo sé chicos pero no se preocupen nada va pasar quiero que disfruten muchísimo de este tiempo en el mundo de los humanos, por ahora vamos que debo cantar... cuando vi a Max le di un tierno beso, luego mis hijos en especial Tony, me miraron raro así que les dije

-Chicos les presento formalmente a Max mi novio…- luego mi hijo hablo

-Está bien mami no creo que haya ningún problema eres uno de nosotros así que no te diré nada solo que si lastimas a mama y te mato y creo que mi abuelo también ayudara muy de cerca- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima lo cual hizo que Max se colocara blanco como una hoja blanca, iba a decir algo hasta que escuche una voz que decía

…

-Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos alumnos…- ese era Dani quien haría la presentación antes que yo la hiciera

-OK, ya es hora- dije, luego mire a mis hijos y les dije- es hora que vallan a ver el concierto- gire mi vista a los chicos y les dije con una voz de amenaza- CUIDENLOS- me gire y comencé a subir las escaleras del escenario y luego escuche que Dani decía

-Ahora con ustedes la princesa de Oxford- hizo una pausa mientras se me acercaba y me daba la mano para luego decir- ¡BELLA!-

-¡HOLA A TODOS! ESPERO QUE ESTEN PASANDO SUPER CHEVERE, ESTE ES UNA PEQUEÑA BIENVENIDA A LOS NUEVOS ESTUDIANTES-dije- NO LES A PASADO CHICAS QUE ESTAN CON UN NOVIO Y LUEGO ¿CUANDO TERMINAN SIENTEN QUE ESTAN BIEN Y LUEGO ESTAN MAL? MEJOR DICHO TIENEN UN **CORAZON BIPOLAR**…- gritando luego la música comenzó mi primera canción era la principal, Corazón Bipolar Comencé a cantar muy animada

**Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,  
la cruda que me pesa la física y moral  
Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento  
No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar  
Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?**

**Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo  
Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno  
Tú me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal**

**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama  
Pero antes muerta que me veas así  
Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?**

**Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento  
Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento  
Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah**

**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah...  
¿Cuál es el final?**

Cuando termine le hable al público y les dije

-COMO LA ESTAN PASANDO…- a lo que me respondieron con un grito, luego, di una vista rápida, y me di cuenta que enfrente mío estaban mis amigos, mis hijos y mi nuevo novio…-AHORA ¿USTEDES HAN ESCUCHADO UN DICHO QUE DICE **UN CLAVO SACA A OTRO CLAVO**?- Comenzó la música y yo continúe con la música

**Ya lo sabía  
Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor  
Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía  
La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo**

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
La que amaras Ya lo sabía Aaaa**

**Ya lo sabía  
Que esta guerra estaba perdida  
Perdón fue culpa mía  
Fue me mentía fue una ironía  
La fantasía de enamórate algún día yo**

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía**

**Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo  
Me duele y es así yo para ti**

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina  
Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
La que amaras  
Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía  
Ya lo sabía Aaaa**

**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías  
La que amaras  
Nunca seria...**

Escuche muchísimos gritos, era hora de la canción que cantaba a dúo cuando vi a alejo, él ya tenía un micrófono en su mano sentí a alguien mirándome fijamente, continúe la mirada entre el público y me quede completamente en SHOK, hay frente a mi estaban los Cullen, junto a unas mujeres, y una rubia estaba ABRAZADA a MI EDWARD, pero a quien engaño, el ya no era mío, seguro ya me había olvidado, y para rematar estaban demasiado cerca de mis hijos, algo dentro de mí se prendió como la luz y me dije "no te pueden ver mal, sigue con el concierto"

-BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES ESTEN GUSTANDO LAS CANCIONES- genial que gran comentario (nótese mi sarcasmo), mire a alejo y le hice una seña para que entendiera que sería después de esta canción-YO TENGO UNA GRAN INCOGNITA DESDE HACE UNOS AÑOS, ¿POR QUE LAS MUJERES AVECES SOMOS TAN INGENUAS? DEFINITIVAMENTE LO QUE TODAS NECESITAMOS ES **SUERTE **\- pregunte

**El me dejo y yo quería hacerlo  
Maldita sea  
Esa soy yo  
La que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena **

_Mire a los Cullen a los ojos, luego mire a MIS verdaderos AMIGOS _

__**Por un rato quiero estar soltera  
Mis amigos me regañan porque me enamoro de cualquiera**

_Mire a Max y le cante para que los Cullen, en especial Edward se dieran cuenta que ya mi suerte había cambiado _

**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor**

**Te diré que no me molesta nada tu mala fama  
Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama**

**Jamás he sido muy romántica  
Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos de practica**

**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor**

**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor**

**Jamás he sido muy romántica  
Pero necesito tus abrazos .. Oh OOOh OOH**

**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Oh**

**Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor**

**Ser adicta al amor  
Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte**

-QUE TAL LA ESTAN PASANDO- pregunte – AHORA QUIERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑE, UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI…- cuando dije esto vi muchísimos sentimientos tanto en los ojos de Edward como de los demás Cullen, en ese momento rectifique-UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, ALEJANDRO- en ese momento alejo caminaba subiendo al escenario, como lo habíamos planeado la música comenzó y dije- MUCHAS VECES EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO PERO OTRAS SIMPLEMENTE SE **DESINTEGRA EL AMOR**\- luego Ale comenzó a cantar

**Alejo**

**Si ya lo presentía  
Si lo predije y sucedió  
Dicen que cuando algo empieza mal sin excepción no acaba bien  
Si decidimos no escuchar**

**Bella  
Si tal vez hubiera sido dulce y mucho menos frágil  
Si tú hubieras sido amor más tierno y no tan volátil**

**DUO  
Dejaste de quererme deje de enamorarte  
Queriendo ser fuerte, deje de buscarte  
Y fuimos cobardes, tontos los dos  
Se desintegra el amor oh ooh**

**Alejo  
Tú con tu indiferencia**

**Bella  
Yo fue mi edad mi inmadurez**

_En ese momento mire a Edward _

**Dúo  
Y al final tú no me convertiste en la mejor versión de mí  
Y al final no pude provocar todo lo bueno que hay en ti  
Dejaste de quererme deje de enamorarte  
Queriendo ser fuerte  
Deje de buscarte y fuimos cobardes  
Tontos los dos  
Se desintegra el amor oh ooh  
Se desintegra el amor  
Se desintegra el amor oh ooh **

****_Mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero gane la lucha, pues seguí como si nada con mi concierto _

**Deje de quererte y tú de enamorarme  
Queriendo ser fuerte  
Jamás me buscaste y fuimos cobardes  
Tontos los dos  
Se desintegra el amor**

**Bella  
Si ya lo presentía  
Si fue mi edad mi inmadurez**

_Mire a los Cullen, pues si lo pensaba mejor si no hubiera sido tan joven y tan inmadura estaría con ellos…_

-MUY BIEN DEMOLE UN SUPER FUERTE APLAUSO A ALEJO…- luego de darle un abraso de agradecimiento el bajo del escenario y continúe antes de salir corriendo a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte no solo por mi sino por mis hijos que estaban mirándome, mire a los Cullen y vi que la rubia estaba tratando de estar más cerca de Edward, así que decidí que era suficiente – AHORA ESTA CANCION VA ESAS PAREJAS QUE SON COMO EL DICHO LOS POLOS OPUESTOS SE ATRAEN **GOMA DE MASCAR** – esta canción la escribí hace 3 años incluso antes de mi cumple años

**Uuuuuh **

**Uuuuuh **

**Maldito el día en que te encontré eh **

**La hora en que te miré eh eeh eh **

**Entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida **

**Me equivoqué eh eeh **

**Yo no quería y acepté eh **

**Por un ratito te guarde eh eeh **

**Yo no soy adorable **

**Tú eres insoportable eh eeh eh **

**CORO **

**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar **

**No te soporto es la verdad **

**Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar **

**En mi zapato al caminar **

**Somos un caso no ideal **

**Pero te quiero yo te quiero **

**En la política y la fe eh **

**No congeniamos ya lo sé eh eeh **

**Yo como carne roja tú sólo comes hojas **

**Y pensé eh... **

_Era una manera un poco rara de explicar su manera de ser "vegetariano" pero en el momento que escribí esta canción lo único en lo que pensaba era en Edward _

**CORO(x2) **

**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar **

**No te soporto es la verdad **

**Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar **

**En mi zapato al caminar **

**Somos un caso no ideal **

**Pero te quiero yo te quiero **

**Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh **

**Tú insufrible y a la vez eh eeh eh **

**Eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besarle **

**Siempre te amaré**

AHORA... ¿NUNCA SE HAN SENTIDO **DIVIDIDAS** ENTRE 2 COSAS?- para mi esta canción significaba sentirme dividida entre mi familia en la tierra y en el olimpo y ahora entre Max y Edward…

**Mi corazón quiere entender lo que me pasa  
No soy yo  
Ni por error dejo el amor que me regalan hoy los dos**

**Cada uno un sentimiento  
Cada uno una emoción  
Mi alma me grita  
Qué tome una decisión**

**Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Entre dos hogares  
Tan impares  
Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Corazón herido  
No me falles  
Dividida entre dos amores  
Que me arrancan la piel**

**La confusión  
La indecisión  
Forman mi día a día**

**No hay explicación  
Mi corazón  
Sólo quiero romperlo en dos**

**Cada uno un pensamiento  
Cada uno una emoción  
No sé cuánto tiempo  
Aguante la situación**

**Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Entre dos hogares  
Tan impares**

**Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Corazón herido  
No me falles**

**Dividida entre dos amores  
Que me arrancan la piel  
Cada uno un sentimiento  
Cada uno una emoción  
Cada uno un pensamiento  
Cada uno una ilusión  
Cada uno un sufrimiento  
Cada quien en desamor**

**Estoy atrapada  
Tan enamorada de los dos**

**Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Entre dos hogares  
Tan impares**

**Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Corazón herido  
No me falles**

**Dividida entre dos amores  
Que me arrancan la piel**

**Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Entre dos hogares**

Necesitaba terminar con este concierto lo más rápido que pudiera…-¿QUE PASA CUANDO LAS COSAS NO SON SUFICIENTES? ¿Cuándo TODO LO QUE HICISTE **NO FUE SUFICIENTE?-**mire a Edward para dedicarle esta canción solo a él, yo no había sido suficiente, todo lo que HICE para que me amara no fue suficiente para el

**No fue suficiente haberte amado tanto  
ni pagar tu amor amargo con la propia vida  
no fue suficiente abandonar mis sueños  
ni vender el alma  
para que sintieras  
algo por mí **

****

**No fue suficiente vivir  
traicionándome en silencio por ti  
aun así te vas  
y me quedo hablando sola  
y hoy ya no me puedo mentir  
ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,  
es que tu único amor  
era el tuyo por ti **

_No entendía por que el había hecho que mi corazón mandara en mi cuerpo, nunca entendí por qué no me amaba como yo a él y mucho menos por que el me hizo creer que si lo hacia _

**Cada vez que me mirabas a los ojos  
no buscabas otra cosa más que tu reflejo  
cada beso  
cada vez que me tocabas  
nada te importaba  
solo tus sentidos  
que no sienten nada... nadaaaaa **

_En ese momento mire a Edward _

**No fue suficiente vivir  
traicionándome en silencio por ti  
aun así te vas  
y me quedo hablando sola  
y hoy ya no me puedo mentir  
ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,  
es que tu único amor  
era el tuyo por ti**

**Ya es tiempo que  
QUE el tiempo se encargue de ti ...**

**No fue suficiente vivir  
traicionándome en silencio por ti  
aun así te vas  
y me quedo hablando sola  
y hoy ya no me puedo mentir  
ahora entiendo bien porque a tu lado nunca fui feliz,  
es que tu único amor  
era el tuyo por ti**

-AHORA… ¿QUE PASA CUANDO NO QUEREMOS OLVIDAR A ALGUIEN?… ¿O PEOR **NO PODEMOS OLVIDAR A ALGUIEN**?- dije… esta sería la única canción para que Edward se diera cuenta que aún lo amo… su única oportunidad

**Tú calor, sobre la almohada  
Se esfumo, y hoy me hace falta  
los recuerdos, no me dejan ver  
que nada volverá a ser como ayer, como ayer  
El dolor, me desarma  
y llorar ya no me calma  
poco a poco empiezo a enloquecer  
y no sé qué podrá venir después, después**

**Puede que me ciegue la fe  
pero vuelvo a creer  
que esto no se acaba  
sueño que te intento besar  
y me vuelvo a quemar  
la vida se me escapa  
y aunque cada beso lo es más  
no te quiero olvidar**

_Era lo más sincera que podía ser, quería salir de este lugar justo a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amo… y todo lo que lo extraño _

**Hoy que no, queda nada  
de un amor, que se apaga  
poco a poco empiezo a comprender  
que no me queda tanto que perder, que perder**

**Puede que me ciegue la fe  
pero vuelvo a creer  
que esto no se acaba  
sueño que te intento besar  
y me vuelvo a quemar  
la vida se me escapa  
y aunque cada beso lo es más  
no te quiero olvidar**

**Miro el reloj ,empiezo a aceptar  
que el tiempo me atrapa  
y en un segundo finjo que me quiero escapar  
pero vuelvo por más  
y al final ya no hay más .**

**Puede que me ciegue la fe  
pero vuelvo a creer  
que esto no se acaba  
sueño que te intentó besar  
y me vuelvo a quemar  
la vida se me escapa  
y aunque cada beso lo es más  
en mi alma  
y aunque cada beso lo es más  
no te quiero olvidar  
no te quiero olvidar...**

Ese era el resumen de lo que he sentido por estos 3 años- Y AUNQUE NADIE LO CREA SIEMPRE LLEGA ALGUIEN QUE NOS CAMBIA DEFINITIVAMENTE LA VIDA-comenzó la música y esta vez solo mire a mi familia y mis VERDADEROS AMIGOS- POR ESO ESTA CACNION SE LA QUIERO DEDICAR A ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL-era el momento de mostrarle a Edward que continué mi vida SIN EL – QUIERO DEDICARSELA A MI NOVIO… MAX –le lance un beso al aire y vi que mis hijos se sorprendían de que lo hubiera hecho en público pero no me importo-**ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA**\- le dije y comencé a cantar

**Fue un día como cualquiera, **

**Nunca olvidaré la fecha  
Coincidimos sin pensar**

** En tiempo y en lugar  
Algo mágico pasó, **

**Tu sonrisa me atrapó  
Sin permiso me robaste **

**El corazón **

**Y así sin decirnos nada**

** Con una simple mirada **

**Comenzaba nuestro amor **

**Tú me cambiaste la vida **

**Desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina **

**Todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto,**

** Todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida **

**Por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios **

**Encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, **

**El miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti **

_Mire a los Cullen y me di cuenta que estaban en Shock_

**Tan hermosa eres por fuera **

**Como nadie en la tierra  
Y en tu interior habita**

** La nobleza y la bondad  
Hoy la palabra amor **

**Tiene otra dimensión  
Día y noche pido al cielo por los dos  
Ahora todo es tan claro**

** Es a ti a quien yo amo  
Me devolviste la ilusión **

**Tú me cambiaste la vida **

**Desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina **

**Todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, **

**Todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida**

** Por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios**

**Encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí,**

** El miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti**

**Tú me cambiaste la vida **

**Desde que llegaste a mí**

**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí,**

** El miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti**

-ESTA CANCION NADIE LA CONOCE PUES LA ESCRIBI HACE UNOS DIAS Y ESTARA EN MI PROXIMO DISCO- dije mirando a Max, gracias a él esta canción existe- **BEGIN AGAIN**

**Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do **_  
_**Turned the lock and put my headphones on **_  
_**He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do**

**Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early **_  
_**And you stand and wait  
And I walk to you  
You pulled my chair out and helped me  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do**

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again**

**You said you never met one girl **_  
_**Who has as many James Taylor records as you **_  
_**But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy **_  
_**But I do**

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again**

**And we walk down the block to my car  
And I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches every single Christmas  
And I won't talk about that **_  
_**For the first time, what's past is past **

**But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end **

**But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again **

**Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again**

_Español_

_Respiro hondo y me miro en el espejo A él no le gustaba que usara zapatos alto, pero a mi si… Cierro con seguro y me coloco los audífonos Él decía que no le gustaba esa canción, pero a mi si, a mí sí_

_Entre esperando que llegaras tarde Pero llegaste temprano Te paraste y me esperaste Camino hacia ti Me acercaste una silla para que me sentara Y no sabes lo lindo que es Pero yo si _

_Y empezaste a reír como un niño pequeño Se me hace raro que pienses que soy divertida pues él no me miraba así He pasado los últimos 8 meses pensando todo el amor lo único que hace Es romper y quemar y terminar Pero el miércoles en un café vi como todo comenzaba de nuevo _

_Dijiste que nunca conociste a una chica Que tenga tantos discos de James Taylor como tu Pero yo los tengo Contamos nuestras anécdotas y no sé por qué actuó un poco tímida Pero lo estoy_

_Pero empezaste a reír como un niño pequeño Se me hace raro que pienses que soy divertida pues él no me miraba así He pasado los últimos 8 meses pensando todo el amor lo único que hace Es romper y quemar y terminar Pero el miércoles en un café vi como todo comenzaba de nuevo_

_Y caminamos por la calle hasta llegar a mi carro Y estaba a punto de hablar de él Pero comenzaste a hablar sobre las películas Que tu familia ve cada Navidad Y no voy a hablar de eso Por primera vez, el pasado quedo en el pasado_

_Pero empezaste a reír como un niño pequeño Se me hace raro que pienses que soy divertida pues él no me miraba así _

-PARA TERMINAR SI TUBIERAMOS QUE COLOCARLE UN COLOR A LOS SENTIMIENTOS ¿Qué COLOR LE COLOCARRIAN AL AMOR? DEFINITIVAMENTE YO LE DARIA EL ROJO CON USTEDES **RED**-

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all**

**Losing him was blue, like I've never known  
Missing him was dark grey, all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red**

**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you'd never found out that love could be that strong**

**Losing him was blue, like I've never known  
Missing him was dark grey, all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red**

**Oh, red  
Burning red**

**Remembering him comes in flashbacks, in echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Loving him was red**

**Oh, losing him was blue, like I've never known  
Missing him was dark grey, all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah red  
Burning red**

**And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah  
His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**

**Español **

_Amarlo a él es como conducir un nuevo Maserati, por un callejón sin salida,  
Más rápido que el viento, apasionado como un pecado, terminando tan de repente,  
Amarlo a él es como tratar de cambiar tu opinión, una vez que ya estás cayendo,  
Como los colores del otoño, tan brillantes, justo antes de que, los pierdan por completo_

_Perderlo fue azul, como nunca supe,  
Extrañarlo fue gris oscuro, completamente sola,  
Olvidarlo fue como tratar, de conocer a alguien que nunca conociste,  
Pero amarlo a él, fue rojo,  
Pero amarlo a él, fue rojo, _

_Acariciarlo, era como darse cuenta que todo lo que siempre quisiste estaba ahí, enfrente tuyo,  
Memorizarlo, fue tan fácil, como saber todas las palabras de tu vieja canción favorita,  
Pelear con él, era como tratar de resolver un crucigrama, y darse cuenta que no hay una respuesta correcta,  
Lamentarlo, era como desear que nunca hubieras sabido que el amor podía ser tan fuerte, _

_Perderlo fue azul, como nunca supe,  
Extrañarlo fue gris oscuro, completamente sola,  
Olvidarlo fue como tratar de conocer a alguien que nunca conociste,  
Pero amarlo a él, fue rojo,  
(oh) rojo, rojo ardiente, _

_Recordarlo a él, a través de recuerdos y ecos  
Diciéndome a mí misma que ya es hora, lo debo dejar,  
Pero seguir adelante es imposible,  
Cuando lo sigo viendo todo en mi cabeza,  
Rojo ardiente, pero amarlo a él, fue rojo, (oh) _

_Perderlo fue azul, como nunca supe,  
Extrañarlo fue gris oscuro, completamente sola,  
Olvidarlo fue como tratar de conocer a alguien que nunca conociste,  
Pero amarlo a él, fue rojo, rojo, rojo ardiente,  
Y por eso él, está dando vueltas en mi cabeza, vuelves hacia mí,  
Rojo ardiente, _

_Su amor era como conducir un nuevo Maserati por un callejón sin salida._

-GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTE GRAN DIA…. AHORA TODOS VAMOS A LA FIESTA QUE CELEBRARA ROX- dije por el micrófono antes de bajar del escenario hacia donde mis hijos, mis amigos y mi novio cuando miro y vienen todos los Cullen, directo donde estoy yo los miro y miro a mi familia quienes desvían la mirada y se dan cuenta que ellos ese me están acercando y corren en mi encuentro pensando que me puede pasar algo malo… los conozco demasiado bien para saberlo sin necesidad de leer la mente como Edward, al parecer era el momento de ver a mi mayor tormento y justo el día de mi cumple años, mis hijos saben la historia completa con su padre, al igual que su nombre, Tony es más racional y no lo odia pero en varias ocasiones me ha dicho que no lo quiere buscar, por otro lado Ness, quiere saber sus verdaderos motivos para no quedarse conmigo, mis hijos son muy inteligentes y poderosos, como su padre ambos pueden leer la mente así que ya sabrán quienes son, definitivamente muy poco tiempo para asimilar que estábamos por encontrarnos, el primero en hablar fue Emmett:

-Belly-bells como estas, te ves hermosa….- OK eso si no me lo esperaba, él siempre fue como un hermano para mí, eso fue lo que más me dolió cuando me dejaron, para mí eran mis hermanos, mis padres y mi amor, eran MI FAMILIA, pero en este momento lo más importante es la palabra ERAN ya mi familia es únicamente de dioses, nada de vampiros, ni metamorfo, únicamente mis hijos, siendo híbridos nadie más, pero debía ser educada, ahora más que nunca entrenaría como lo que pronto ser Reina del Olimpo

-Hola Emmett, bien y gracias- claro que me veía hermosa, es normal entre los dioses, a los 18 años completamos nuestros poderes, y nos volvemos hermoso a la vista de los humanos y demás especies, la verdad me sorprendió ver a toda la familia, incluyendo a Esme y a Carlisle, más atrás vi a otros vampiros que no reconocí, pero deben ser nuevos miembros por sus ojos

-Bella, cantaste hermoso… y es cierto lo que dice Emmett te ves muy hermosa y ¿quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?-Dijo en su tono maternal Esme quien considere como una tercera madre (la primera Hera, la segunda Rene, mi guardiana en la tierra y esposa de Charlie) la mire a ella y luego a Carlisle mi tercer padre (Zeus 1, Charlie 2 y el 3) fui saludando mientras los vaya a cada uno, veía en sus caras una gran disculpa así que comencé

-Esme, Carlisle hola- dije con un poco de añoranza en mi voz después decidí que era hora de las presentaciones, así que comencé por mis amigos, mejor por el lado más seguro-Mira ellos son, Ana Henao, Cristina Mejía, Alejandro Álzate, Santiago Cardona, mi novio Maximiliano Zapata, Nessie y Tony- le dije mientras cada uno asentía con la cabeza para mostrar quienes era, no era capaz de decirles ni el nombre ni el apellido de mis hijos y para que estos entendieran presente a los Cullen- chicos ellos son Esme Cullen y Carlisle Cullen, esposos y padres de Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale, que son pareja, Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale que son novio y… y… él es Edward Cullen , a los demás no los conozco- lo único que necesitaba era decir que eran los Cullen y entenderían pero quería que supieran quien era quien, mis hijos me miraron fijamente y Ness toco su cabeza disimuladamente como si se tocara el cabello, eso significaba que quería hablar telepáticamente con Tony y con migo

** ¿ES EL?** pregunto mi hija

Asentí y luego les dije** Es su decisión lo que quieran hacer saben que los apoyare ¿qué dicen?**

**Primero quiero saber quién más hay**dijo mi hijo asentí a su petición y le pregunte a Esme

-Y ¿quiénes los acompañan?- dije como quien no quiere la cosa

-A que descortés ellos son los Denali, Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Irina y Kate- cuando mire a Eleazer el me miraba con los ojos abiertos como unos grandes platos, mire lo que pensaba y decía "esto es imposible los únicos que tienen tanto poder junto son los inmortales la última vez que vi algo así fue a Zeus el Dios griego" así que Eleazer conocía a papa personalmente… muy bien, mire a mis hijos quienes habían escuchado todo lo que pensó Eleazer

**Queremos que sepan quienes somos** pensaron al tiempo, al parecer todos estaban en la conversación puesto que comenzaron a hablar

**Es cierto ¿son ellos?** pregunto Ana

**Malditos ¿Como vienen así de tranquilos y te hablan? son unos…** no termino de hablar cris gracias a que Alejo la tomo del brazo para hacerla calmar

** Que quieren hacer ** dijo muy tranquilo Santiago

**Queremos que sepan quienes somos vamos a otro lugar por favor* dijo mi hija

**Están seguros los 3 ** dijo Max mientras me miraba con miedo

**Si ** respondimos, luego solo me comunique con él y le dije

**Nada va a cambiar… lo prometo** dije mientras me acercaba a él y le tomaba la mano

Cuando escuche un rugido, proveniente de los Cullen, al cual no le preste la menor atención

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunto Edward, me había olvidado que él podía leer las mentes

-Aquí no vamos a otro lugar más tranquilo- dije y todos asintieron, comencé a caminar, yo iba al frente con Max, a mi derecha iba Nessie, A la izquierda de Max iba Tony a la derecha de Ness iban Ana y Santi y a la izquierda de mi hijo iban Cris y Alejo, más atrás iban los Cullen, era una formación inconsciente pero siempre en medio los más poderosos y de mayor rango, al Max ser mi pareja debe de estar a mi lado, luego mis hijos en poder y rango y mis amigos, como nuestros protectores y guardianes… los dioses tendemos a caminar así para mostrar quien tiene poder…aunque es netamente inconsciente cuando nos ubicamos.

Llegamos a un prado que había detrás de los edificios, me senté en una de las sillas y mis amigos hicieron lo mismo y en ese momento hablo Jasper

-¿De qué querían hablar?-pregunto en modo cauteloso y con arrepentimiento en los ojos.

-¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?- dijo Alice y era lógico cuando me ponía nerviosa mi escudo protegían a mis seres cercanos

-Hablen por favor- dijo Carlisle, mire a mis hijos y luego mire a los chicos y comencé a hablar- ¿Qué quieren decirnos? ¿De qué hablan todos?

* * *

**Dejen sus review**

**BESOS**

**LAU**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica SM**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

** **Conversaciones Telepáticas

"" Pensamientos

Capítulo 3 La Verdad

-Hablo de mi verdad, Carlisle, algo que el día que ustedes se fueron les iba a contar, hablo de muchas cosas que ninguno de ustedes entiende- tome aire y mis hijos se me acercaron tendiéndome la mano antes de decir nada mostrándome su apoyo- Comenzare por el principio, mi nombre no es Isabela Marie Swan, mi nombre es Isabela Marie Rea Xenidis, no soy una humana como ustedes piensan, la verdad soy la hija del Rey del Olimpo, Zeus y La Reina del mismo, Hera, los llamados dioses Griegos- todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro o como si me hubiera vuelto loca, entonces Eleazer hablo

-¿Como que tú eres la hija de Zeus?- pregunto con demasiada curiosidad y admiración

-Así es Eleazer, soy la Princesa del Olimpo, heredera del trono y Diosa más poderosa del mundo…- cuando iba a continuar alguien me interrumpió

-jajajajaajaj en serio quieres que creamos que eres una diosa… y más aún la Princesa de ellos, por favor, primero como si existieran, segundo…- estaba hablando Tanya hasta que Edward la interrumpió

-Cállate Tanya- dijo con la voz exasperada, seguro de todos los comentarios que habían mentalmente…

\- Pero Eddy…-trato de alegar hasta que Edward simplemente exploto y dijo

\- Pero nada Tanya cállate todo lo que dicen es cierto- me miro a los ojos y continúe hablando

-Me enviaron a la tierra a aprender sobre los humanos, para cuando me coronaran como Reina fuera justa con los hombres, y que mejor que convivir con ellos… el día de mi cumple años…- mi voz se desvaneció, al recordar ese día y el maldito incidente, mire a Edward a los ojos y me di cuenta que también sufría, al igual que su familia pero definitivamente el que estaba peor era Jasper- Se cumplía mi ciclo… debía volver, por eso… te pedí aquel reglo Edward- el me miro de una manera que no logre identificar- al día siguiente cuando faltaron al instituto, debía viajar al Olimpo, cuando llegue le pedí a mi padre que me permitiera quedarme más tiempo, así que me dio la posibilidad de quedarme 7 años… sé que parece mucho pero siendo inmortal que son 7 años… le pedí un último regalo…- mis ojos se fueron aguando, al recordar todo lo que paso ese día.- al cual se me negó y decidí que no me importaría, él lo sabía así que antes de irme me dijo que lo hiciera SOLO si CONFIABA en ustedes…- la voz se me apago, mire al suelo como di fuera lo más interesante del mundo, tratando de que mis ojos dejaran de derramar lágrimas, cuando escuche la voz de Rosalie alce la mirada y vi que no me miraba con odio como antes, por el contrario me miraba con lastima, culpabilidad y ternura

-¿Que le pediste?-

-Le pedí… la posibilidad de contarles quien era, nadie el planeta tierra deber saber nada sobre los dioses y mucho menos que estamos entre ustedes…- tome aire y continúe- pero no quería tener secretos con los que consideraba mi familia, no podía- en ese momento me miro Tanya con recelo y me interrumpió diciendo

-Entonces ¿porque ellos saben?, digo ¿no pues que no se lo puedes contar a nadie?- "Por favor como todos le creen" pensó, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella y por lo que vi no era la única que escucho sus pensamientos ya que Max hablo fuerte y claro

-Nosotros compartimos su secreto, somos dioses al igual que ella, y si no nos crees creo que lo mejor es que te largues no dejare que nadie juzgue o trate de mentiros a mi princesa…-miro a Santiago y a Alejo y ello asintiera y el hizo una corrección- ninguno de nosotros lo dejaremos- me miro con mucha ternura, así que lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle ligeramente, Tanya trato de zafarse diciendo

\- yo nunca dije que fuera una mentirosa- dijo con una cara inocente y antes de que cualquiera de los lectores de Mente que habían aquí digiera algo yo respondí

-Tanya los dioses podemos leerte la mente, no trates de pasar por inocente ni de dejarnos como mentirosos, y si alguien tiene alguna duda de lo que dijo Tanya pregúntele a Edward- termine mirándolo y él solo asintió- continuare con mi historia … y Tanya si me vuelves a interrumpir no tendré paciencia, en serio nadie te está obligando a que te quedes, lo que estoy diciendo es porque es necesario no por gusto… sin contar que a los únicos que en verdad les importa es a los Cullen, si ustedes se quieren quedar no hay problema- me miro con rabia pero continúe la historia- cuando se fueron… me dejaron algo muy importante… Edward rompiste tu promesa incluso antes de hacerla, NUNCA las cosas serían como sino hubieras existido, porque yo quede con algo que no me dejaría olvidarte por más que quisiera…- mire a mi alrededor y mis hijos me apretaron la mano en forma de apoyo, mis amigas, estaban cerca mío y me miraron apoyándome, los chicos aunque estaban muy serio en manera protectora, también me mandaron una sonrisa de apoyo y Max me apretó el hombro para que continuara, pero Edward me interrumpió diciendo

\- ¿Que fue eso?- al parecer mi escudo no dejaba que se metiera en la mente de ninguno de nosotros, y se veía desesperado por saber así que trate de decir algo pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido así que mi hijo interfirió diciendo

-Nosotros- Edward miro a Tony y a Nessie y luego me miro a mi lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí, pero sabía que no podría, era hora de enfrentar mi pasado

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron TODOS los vampiros, así que decidí hablar yo

-Edward quede embarazada de mellizos, al ser diosa completa, mi embarazo duro tan solo 2 semanas y su crecimiento será completo en unos días, son híbridos Dioses-Vampiros- me apresure por contarle todo y sabía que aun debía decirles algo – Familia Cullen, les presento a mis hijos Edward Anthony Zeus Cullen Xenidis y Renesmee Carlie Hera Cullen Xenidis, híbridos, y Herederos del Olimpo.- termine diciendo y entre en sus cabezas para ver que pensaban

"Tengo nietos, hijos no solo de mi Edward sino también de mi hija…" es era Esme… como podía decir que era su hija, una madre NUNCA abandona a sus hijos

"Como es posible que tengan hijos los vampiros no podemos tener hijos Emmett y yo lo intentamos durante décadas… pero es innegable son idénticos a ambos…. Soy tía… ya que no puedo ser madre los consentiré muchísimo" esa era Rosalie, quien como supuse le dolía no poder ser madre… pero feliz de ser tía

"Genial… tengo sobrinito… GRACIAS Ed, juro no decirte Eddie por 3 días… me salte la época de los pañales pero les podre enseñar el arte de las bromas, las apuestas…" Emmett siempre será Emmett,

"Ojala Bella me perdone y me deje acercar no solo a ella sino también a mis sobrinos" Jasper… seguía culpándose, no se daba cuenta que el no tuvo la culpa

"Genial tengo sobrinos de mi mejor amiga y hermana y mi hermano GRACIAS POR TU DESCUIDO EDWARD PERO MIRA COMO LO ARREGLAS PARA QUE ME DEJE ACERCAR a mi sobrino y sobrina les poder comprar muchísima ropa, y cosas, ME ENCANTA… aunque no entiendo como no lo vi venir… ojala no sea reacios como Bella para las compras, aunque la verdad se ve hermosa con esa ropa y usando Tacones no entiendo cuál era su problema en Forks con los…" Alice, siempre pensando en la moda

"Tango que preguntarle a mi hija como fue todo esto es increíble que sea abuelo… mis hijos me han dado una gran alegría…HABLA CON ELLA EDWARD NO DEJES QUE TUS ERRORES TE ALEJEN DEL AMOR DE TU VIDA Y DEL AMOR DE TUS HIJOS" Era increíble que Carlisle no solo me decía hija sino que además que era el amor de la vida de Edward… si fuera ambas cosas nunca me hubieran abandonado

"¿Tengo hijos con MI Bella?... " Edward con un tono de añoranza "Por culpa de mi gran error me aleje de la mujer de mi vida y de mis hijos, yo sabía que mi bella era especial" al parecer los vampiros podían sufrir de bipolaridad… no quería seguir escuchando los pensamientos de Edward así que entre a los de Eleazer

"Increíble seres increíbles además de ser híbridos son muy poderosos…" iba a seguir escuchando cuando escuche una voz en chillido a mis oídos

-Haber me estas tratando de decir que Edward tiene hijos…por favor que cosa más absurda, los vampiros no podemos tener hijos y…- comenzó a decir Tanya y en ese momento me arte y la calle con un simple chasquido, aunque su boca se moviera nadie escuchaba una sola palabra, todos me miraron hasta que Irina se puso enfrente mío y me miro con rabia y me dijo

-¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA!- Ok eso fue mala idea nadie debía gritarme, los chicos se colocaron en manera defensiva entre Irina y Kate, así que lo único que hice fue extender mi escudo físico y pararme para tocar a los chicos por la espalda, el primero era Max quien lo único que hizo fue mirarme y calmarse luego toque la espalda de mi hijo y le di una mirada de orden y por ultimo me acerque a Santi y Alejo y vi que Edward, Emmett, Jasper incluso Carlisle y Eleazer estaban entre Irina y yo así que para apresurar las cosas dije fuerte y claro

-RELAJENCE NO ME PUEDEN TOCAR-luego Irina y Kate me miraron como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo y les explique a todos- por más que quieran no se me pueden acercar, además lo único que hice fue callar a su hermana, ya le había advertido a Tanya que no interrumpiera- lo dije tranquilamente como si no fuera un tema de importancia, porque la verdad no lo era-Ahora lo más importante es que asuman la noticia de los melliz…- en ese momento comenzaron demasiado truenos sobre nosotros… -GENIAL- gritar con sarcasmo- PAPA NO ME PUEDES DEJAR TRANQUILA Y SIN ESPIARME 1 VEZ- grite hacia el cielo y los Cullen me miraban totalmente extrañados hasta que comenzó un remolino enfrente de nosotros, me gire para quedar de primera, Edward trato de protegerme haciendo que me corriera tras él, pero en vez de eso solo lo evadí y seguí hasta ponerme enfrente del remolino-¿Enserio papá por que tanto espectáculo para la entrada?-

-Sabes que me encantan las entradas "triunfales", además esa no es manera de saludar a su padre señorita- en ese momento apareció mi padre del remolino seguido por mi madre y por los demás dioses principales y padres de mis amigos, me acerque a darle un fuerte abrazo, al igual que mis amigos- muy bien así si se saluda al GRAN ZEUS-

-Si ¿GRAN ZEUS?- dije en forma de broma

-Si señorita ahora ¿porque mis nietos no me vienen a saludar?-dijo asiendo que los mirara y me diera cuenta que el resto de los Cullen los estaban protegiendo, mis hijos salieron de sus espaldas corriendo… o más bien mi hija salió corriendo hacia su abuelo mientras que mi hijo caminaba lentamente

\- hola Abu- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-chicos- dijo como un saludo luego miro a los Culle- Eleazer como has estado- pregunto a lo que Eleazer se inclinó como una reverencia y luego le respondió

-Muy bien Zeus muchas gracias.-

-Perfecto ahora si a lo que vine- dijo mientras se ponía serio y me decía- Hija por fin me vas a decir quien es Edward- dijo con el mayor odio del mundo y como respuesta cubrí a todos con mi escudo mental y le conteste

-Para que quieres saber padre- no quería que le hicieran daño

-Para darle lo que se merece Princesa, nadie juega con la Princesa del Olimpo sin tener su merecido- respondió Dionisio, me gire y vi a todos los Cullen, parecían dudosos si iba o no a entregar a Edward… "por favor tu nunca los has traicionado ellos SI"

-Lo siento padre pero no dejare que le hagas nada a el padre de los mellizos y menos delante de ellos- dije con voz autoritaria… tenía que hacer algo antes que quisiera hacer algo así que decidí que era hora de mostrar mi relación- Además papa sino fuera por él no tendrías a tus adorados nietos …. Y no hubiera empezado una relación con el hijo de Poseidón- termine diciendo y Max me hablo telepáticamente

**Por qué lo haces… tanto quieres proteger a ese** dijo Max muy ofendido

**Entiende, mis hijos están presentes y no quiero que le haga nada… el me dio el mejor regalo, así me halla dañado** él no podía saber que aun amaba a Edward

**Está bien tienes razón, perdona pero me dan celos de él, Te Amo** dijo al final, la conversación fue muy rápida y mi padre continuo

-¿A que te refieres que una relación con el hijo de Poseidón?- pregunto muy intrigado, yo sabía que hasta que no lo digiera formalmente mi padre se haría el desentendido

-Así es padre te Presento formalmente a Maximiliano Zapata en la tierra o Maximiliano Nedidis hijo de Poseidón el Rey de los mares y la hermosa Deméter

-El hijo de Deméter al fin te conocemos querido… cuida mucho a nuestra Bella…- mi madre siempre tan amorosa- y saluda a tu hermana Perséfone de nuestra parte - Perse era muy linda y amable conmigo y la hermana menor de Max

\- Espero que la cuides muchacho ya tuvo suficiente con la Sanguijuela… sin ofender al resto…- dijo mi padre diplomático como siempre y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Por fin mi hija se enamora de un Dios… podrán reinar juntos no solo el olimpo sino los mares- dijo soñadoramente, me di cuenta que mis hijos querían hablar telepáticamente

**Mamá, queremos estar solos con Edward** dijo Ness

-SOLOS NUNCA-dije en casi grito, todos me miraron extraño y luego mire a los mellizos y les dije- si quieren estaré con ustedes pero solos ni soñando, y si no quieren que yo este, mínimo uno de nosotros desde hace 3 años que no confió en ninguno de ellos- todos comenzaron a entender hasta que mi padre hablo

-¿Que te pidieron los mellizos? Y ¿porque reaccionaste así?- genial su voz autoritaria (sarcasmo), incluso mis hijos sabían que mientras mi padre usara el tono de rey ninguno ni siquiera su poderosa hija lo podía desobedecer

-Quieren hablar a solas con su padre… pero no confió en ninguno de ellos como para que estén solos así que si no hay uno de nosotros con ellos ni loca los dejo hablar en privado…- mire a los Cullen quienes me miraron totalmente dolidos y revise sus pensamientos

"Tanto daño le hicimos a mi pequeña que ya no confía en nosotros… "Esme dolida

"Bella, hija… nos ganaremos tu perdón" Carlisle seguro

"TODO por culpa tuya Edward mira como haces pero quiero a mi hermanita y sobrinos devuelta" Emmett muy enojado… raro en él

"¿Bell's pero como si soy su mejor amiga ni siquiera confía en mí?" Alice sonaba muy triste

"Edward arregla las cosas" lo regaño Rosalie

"Todo es mi culpa" dijo Jasper arrepentido

"¿Mis hijos quieren hablar conmigo y Bella no quiere que este solos con ellos…? Me ganare tu perdón y amor de nuevo Bella hare lo que sea para que confíes otra vez en mí y vuelvas a mi lado y seamos lo que siempre debimos haber sido una familia" era increíble lo conchudo que era no aguante más y hable

-Eso nunca Edward… nunca seremos una familia, Tu lo decidiste hace 3 años, Jasper no es tu culpa, no te culpes mas no es por eso que no confió en ustedes, Rosalie las cosas no tienen arreglo, Emmett yo no soy tu hermanita, Alice, tú ya no eres mi mejor amiga, Esme, Carlisle, porque me dicen hija…. Un padre y mucho menos una madre abandona a sus hijos…todos perdieron ese puesto hace 3 años cuando me dejaron - todos me miraron sorprendidos- recuerden que puedo leer sus mentes no confió en ustedes porque cuando lo hice me traicionaron , no son mi familia porque cuando lo considere me abandonaron y eso no se le hace a la familia- luego desvié la mirada a mis hijos y dije – con los únicos que tienen lasos son mis hijos y si ellos quieren pueden fortalecerlos, pero siempre debe haber un guardián, un dios protegiéndolos, porque no confió esa es mi regla, mi única familia está detrás de mí son los dioses del Olimpo, quienes NUNCA me han dejado sola… Ness, Tony si quieren hablar con Edward háganlo pero elijan a alguien que este con ustedes- dije con mi voz autoritaria de princesa que como la de mi padre nadie salvo los reyes podían negar mis padres y los de mis amigos me veían sorprendidos yo NUNCA había utilizado ese tono con mis hijos, pero tenía miedo de que les pasara algo y mis hijos lo sabían…-Padres, por favor esto lo resolveré yo no soy una niña y a sabiendas que pronto seré la reina deben confiar en mi criterio y decisiones pues dentro de unos años no podrán meterse- ambos me miraron con orgullo y mi madre hablo

-Zeus amor, Bella tiene razón retirémonos y no espíes más a nuestra hija-dijo regañándolo, ella sabía cuánto lo odiaba

-Está bien Hera no lo are, hija, confió en ti así que amigos, nos retiramos confiaremos en nuestra princesa – dijo haciendo la seña de partida y haciendo el huracán como portal

-larga vida nuestra princesa, aleluya a nuestra princesa- Dijo algún dios a quien no quise prestarle atención y luego todos incluyendo a mis padres, hijos, amigos y novio respondieron

\- larga vida a nuestra princesa aleluya a nuestra princesa- ese gesto me hizo sentir muy bien eso quería decir que estaban orgullosos de mi forma de actuar, cuando todos se fueron me di cuenta que Eleazer les había dicho a los Denali que partieran para dejarnos en privado, luego mire a mis hijos y les dije

-entonces a quien llevaran con ustedes- en ese momento había suavizado por completo mi tono nunca podría estar enojada con mis hijos, no me importaba como estuvieran los Cullen, mis hijos se miraron

-Mama, la mejor persona para estar con nosotros cuando hablemos no solo con Edward sino también con los Cullen definitivamente eres tú- dijo Ness

-Muy bien si no hay objeción de parte de tu hermano- mire a Toni quien me miraba negando así que mire a mis amigos y mi novio y les dije- estaremos bien vallan tranquilos a la fiesta que nadie note que no estoy si tienen que usar sus poderes háganlo pero no quiero que empiecen a buscarme por favor…- todos asintieron y mire a Max y le dije por telepatía

** Max, amor todo estará bien ve tranquilo TE AMO** a lo que el respondió dándome un tierno beso y luego junto a los chicos se fue

-muy bien es hora de hablar- dijo Tony

* * *

**Dejen sus review**

**BESOS**

**LAU**


End file.
